


Moonlight

by VoteForEggNoodles



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Abused Ian Gallagher, Bad Parent Frank Gallagher, Bad Parent Monica Gallagher, Frank Gallagher Is A Bad Dad, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Monica Gallagher Is A Bad Parent, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Fiona Gallagher, Protective Lip Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped Ian Gallagher, Sad Ian Gallagher, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoteForEggNoodles/pseuds/VoteForEggNoodles
Summary: The moonlight flickered through the curtains of the Gallagher household. Drifting through into the front bedroom and onto two of the four inhabitants of the bedroom where they lay, intertwined with each other subconsciously fighting of the night terrors each faced whenever they dealt with their emotions alone. The clattering up the stairs brought Ian to place a loving hand on the one strewn across his chest, so he massaged circles into his skin before pushing his lovers arm away and dangling his legs over bed. Momentarily Ian closed his eyes hoping the drunk bastard at his door was not who he knew it was. Not tonight.orMickey wakes up in the middle of the night and sees some disturbing things.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Rape/Non-Con and Abuse

The moonlight flickered through the curtains of the Gallagher household. Drifting through into the front bedroom and onto two of the four inhabitants of the bedroom where they lay, intertwined with each other subconsciously fighting of the night terrors each faced whenever they dealt with their emotions alone. The two- Mickey and Ian- were almost forced to merge as one person on the tiny bed if not for their willingness to do so anyway. The bed was too small for two fully sized adults, hell it was barely big enough for two children, but the two boys didn't mind.

Their was a disturbance downstairs. A harmony of doors being flung onto the unsuspecting wall and the lamp meeting its match a.k.a the floor. The noise woke Ian up, he rubbed his eyes in a weak attempt to wake himself up. The clattering up the stairs brought Ian to place a loving hand on the one strewn across his chest, so he massaged circles into his skin before pushing his lovers arm away and dangling his legs over bed. But before Ian could walk more than two feet away from the ageing, rotting bed he has spent his entire life in the door was blown off its hinges as someone stumbled in.

Momentarily Ian closed his eyes hoping the drunk bastard at his door was not who he knew it was, but opening his eyes his heart plummeted as he saw the person he didn't want to see. He started scratching at his leg, the skin just below his boxers wishing he wore pants last night, despite barely ever wearing them at night. Not tonight. Not when his boyfriend was only a few feet from where the shit would hit the fan.

Ian breath hitched as the man (his father) swayed in the doorway, Mickey rolled over and for a split second Ian had thought he had woken up, he tended as he watched his companion roll over so his face was encased in the pillow and his arm stretched out so it was hanging off the single bed, though he visibly relaxed when his breathing remained steady. His dad stumbled forward, or lost his balance from staying upright in one position so long. Either way Ian didn't care as he reciprocated the action and stumbled backwards so he nearly fell back over the bed. He placed his hand down on the bed to steady himself, his hand was grazing the comforter atop of his boyfriends thigh.

Ian removed his hand and glanced at his companions sleeping form and prayed to a God he didn't believe in that he wouldn't wake up to bare witness to the shitshow that's about to go down. Ian released an agitated breath before biting his lip harshly hoping that the tears springing to his eyes would go away, before turning back to his shitfaced father.

"You need to leave Frank."

He was surprised at how levelled his voice sounded, his usual quivering was at a minimal today. So with the most noise Frank could muster he collapsed into Carl's bed and suddenly Ian forgot how to breathe.

_How the fuck do you breathe?_

Frank took a swig from the bottle of whiskey Ian never even saw him holding until just now. He brought his hand up to his mouth when he noticed how badly it was shaking that's when he let out a pained sob before clamping his mouth shut but letting the tears fall from his eyes. He snapped his head up at Franks voice.

"Oh don't be such a prude Monica, I know you want this."

Frozen in his spot Ian's veins turned to ice. He knew this is what would have happened as soon as his dad opened the front door but now everything was out on the open. Ian couldn't move and his brain had short circuited so that he forgot where he was until a callous hand trapped his wrist in a cage of anxiety.

When an animal is being hunted it's fight or flight instinct kicks in- for Ian he choice flight. He started to pull back against franks hand in a frenzy. His eyes bulged out of his head as he was shaking it furiously crying out,

"Frank no, n-no. Please, Frank. Oh... God no. I'm sorry, p-please don't."

The ruckus apparently woke Mickey up, stretching over the bed to wake up however the tortured wailing of his beloved woke him up faster.

"Hey! What the fuck! Get offa' 'im!"

Mickey sprung from the bed and placed his hand on Ian's wrist with care yet clamped his hands around franks. He was seething with anger because one look on Ian's face showed categorical fear and anguish.

"Yo let him go! What the fuck, Frank!"

Alongside the terror frank had rested upon him, Ian also was scared for if Mickey will find out about the origin of his fathers visit. As franks grip got impossibly tighter on his wrist, so did his airways as he was suddenly taking short quick gasps of air because breathing? Whose she? Never heard of her.

Mickey was seeing red. He was seething with red-hot fury at Ian's tear stained face become a waterfall of despair. He couldn't get Franks grip from Ian. He's a Milkovich and he can't get a drunken assholes grip off of someone. But what Frank said next allowed Mickey to stop and reboot therefor frank pulled Ian slightly.

"Let go, asshole. Monica wan's it don' you, Moni?"

Mickey's nails then dig into Franks forearm, the yelp that followed brought the eldest two of the Gallagher siblings into the room. Ian thought,

_Great now it's a party. More people to bare witness to my deepest secret_

"Frank? What the fuck?" Fiona screeched joining in to pry Frank away from the hysteric red head. 

Ian hadn't really registered when Franks hand was released from his wrist, the cage of anxiety was opened, as he was locked in his own mind. He was replaying every scenario that was like this so he was trapped in a cinema of horrors.

Mickey ran to Ian's side and sat him down on the bed, pulling him into his side. Ian was staring at the wall and it was scaring Mickey because Ian just didn't seem to even be in the room. He was an empty shell of who he was just twelve hours ago.

Lip and Fiona were pushing Frank out, Mickey wasn't really paying attention to them he was trying to get through to Ian. His fingers were combing though the younger boys hair whispering into his ear, telling him he was safe now. He stopped when he heard Fiona gasp promptly followed by Lip punching Frank in the face. Ian flinched at the noise and curled further into Mickey, to which he reciprocated by wrapping his other arm around into Ian, turning both of them into their sides so they were hugging.

It could have been two minutes or twenty but eventually Ian came to, to discover Frank was out of the room and Fiona and Lip came bundling towards the pair of lovers. Ian moved closer into Mickeys neck and inhaled his scent to comfort him.

When Mickey realised that Ian wasn't immobile anymore he put his head back slightly and sighed- relieved that he couldn't now ask what and why the fuck that just happened. He could feel the army-runaway's hands jittering on his back where they were squeezing the life out of his tank top. Mickey was rubbing Ian's back trying to calm him down. He pulled his other hand up to the bottom of his nose and whispered under his breath,

"fuck."

Lip and Fiona sat down next to Ian with matching perturbed expressions as they watched their younger brother in a state of mixed of shock and sorrow trying to disappear into his boyfriends embrace. After another ten minutes of Mickey rubbing Ian's back, Fiona massaging Ian's calf and Lip just sitting at the end of the bed trying to process everything Mickey hummed into Ian's hair,

"Hey, Ian, what the hell was that? Are you okay, Freckles?"

Ian just shook his head, but he managed to remove his head from Mickeys neck so he was now sitting upright, with Mickeys hands on his neck and back. Mickey gazed at Ian's face trying to see if he was still as fragile as when he first woke up to Frank. He looked better, stronger than he did half an hour ago yet still immensely fragile. It worried him.

Ian didn't seem very eager to speak about what went down. He was scratching at his thigh- nothing unusual to Mickey until Ian didn't stop scratching and his leg was turning pink from the pressure. Mickey reached forward and laced his fingers with Ian's stopping him from anymore harm.

"Ian, what happened why-why did frank call you Monica, and-and why was he saying that you wanted to be bent over the c-couch and fucked raw by him?" Fiona queried.

Mickey's head shot up and stared at Fiona in absolute disbelief, "what?"

His tone was harsh and direct, it made Ian flinch and started to quaver. Mickey install cursed to himself and started to massage Ian's neck to help calm him down. That took another few minutes before he calmed down for the umpteenth time that night.

"Ian it's okay. Please tell us what happened?"

The moonlight was illuminating the realisation on the red heads face as he knew it was probably time to confess, to spill his dirty little secret. He knew after this moment they would most probably hate him. They seem bothered by his well-being now but once they found out Fiona and Lip would kick him out and Mickey would break up with him. Nevertheless he knew there was no escaping telling them.

"Whenever Frank is drunk he thinks I'm Clayton. Says I look like 'im and he-he beats me halfway to death. Says stuff about how I'm the son of a whore and I'm a piece of shit- y'know the usual. But occasionally Frank gets really drunk, like stupidly drunk and he mistakes me for Monica. And whenever he does that he-he usually takes." Ian paused to think of how to word his next sentence.

"He takes me into one of the unoccupied rooms or-or the c-couch downstairs and he-he-h." Ian stopped, he was shaking badly and didn't want to say it out loud, because he didn't want it to be true.

Mickey pulled Ian back into his chest. Before lip with an distressed sigh asked, even though he knew the answer,

"Ian d-did Frank rape you?"

Tears welled up in Ian's eyes before cascading down merging with Mickeys top, he nodded so that his ginger hair bounced in response. Ian could feel Mickey take a harsh breath in as the reality of the situation dawned on him. Lip released a string of curse words but the harshness sent Ian into a flashback from when he was 13

~~~

_He was the only one home; Fiona was working nights, Lip and Liam were out scamming money from lady's who found baby's cute, Carl was doing God knows what and Debbie was at Sheila's. So Ian found himself home alone watching shitty TV when suddenly the door pounded against the wall as Frank blundered into the Gallagher resistance. Rolling his eyes Ian stood up to push Frank out of the house but when he placed a hand on his fathers shoulder Franks nails sunk into his skin and pushed him onto the couch and straddled the just turned-a-teenager._

_"U-uh, Frank?"_

_Frank had his hands on Ian's lower stomach before he ran his hands under the young boys shirt and up to nipples. Ian tried to push his dad away but even drunk the older man's grip was so strong that Ian couldn't do anything. The whimper that escaped Ian's mouth only seemed to encourage him so that Frank started to rub his hands up and down his torso. Ian tried to wiggle away from the human cage he found himself trapped under but Frank just pushed him down further into the couch and leaned his head next to his ear._

_"Oh Monica, you know you want me inside you."_

_It was like Ian could feel time freeze as the sentence dusted past his ears- the smell of whiskey and poor life decisions filled his nostrils. He stopped whimpering and just lay there wide eyed, trying to process why Frank thought he was Monica after so many years of being associated with Clayton. The cogs in his brain tried to work out this seemingly impossible puzzle however the unzipping of his pants caused them to rust over._

_Ian looked down to now find Franks hands on the belt loops of his jeans. Ian started to squirm in the hopes that his father would let him go. Ian's breathing matched the fast pace of his heart and he willed his dad to let him go. Ten minutes ago he was alone and happy, now he only wished to have another soul wandering this god forsaken hellhole._

**_You know you want me_ **

_The sentence now holding so much meaning created an after effect of a distraught sob eject from Ian's mouth. Torture was the only way to describe how slow his jeans were tugged to his ankles shortly followed by his boxers. Lower half exposed is what prompted Ian to try and call out for help. To scream and shout and catch someone's attention. A hand clamped over his mouth as another groped his thigh pulling it upwards so his knee was bent. The screams he was protruding through his cries temporarily made him forget how dire the situation was however when he felt Frank push his dick into Ian's ass he started howling through the callous hand that keeping my turmoil silenced._

_Wrangling himself away was useless he was made to lay limp, and struggling was a piteous attempt now. Instead I just cried into the flesh gag that was silencing my screams._

_It went on for hours. Or so Ian thought as he was struggling to breathe under the pressure on his chest. And he didn't know if it was Frank or his fear. And he couldn't get up even if he wanted to. And he couldn't breathe. In out, in out? He couldn't remember. Eventually though, frank reached his high and pulled out of Ian._

_Before Frank drunkenly stumbled back out of the house he pulled Ian's pants back up, then patting his bruised thighs he waddled away leaving the newly turned teenager alone._

~~~

Ian was pulled from the distorted memory by Mickey calmly whispering his name in his ear, his head still buzzed from the aftershocks of the flashback but he focused on his lovers voice. He soon was able to hear his own laboured breathing and unspoken whispers of his two siblings. Ian leaned into Mickey as his voice was grounding him and soon he felt rugged hands coursing through his hair and he could feel the his hands harassing the brown haired boys top as the fabric was intercepted in his fists.

He began to notice that he was sitting on Mickeys lap, his thighs on both sides of his boyfriends legs. Just assuming Mickey placed him like that he stayed, mainly because he had little energy to move. The older boys hands was shaking as one hand was keeping Ian upright on the small of his back and the other, as mentioned before, was combing his hair.

Mickey seemed to have realised that Ian was competent again as he whispered in his ear,

"You back with us?"

Ian nodded slightly, no energy to bother with intense movements. He could feel Mickey exhale against him, releasing a sigh of relief. The red haired boy could hear the hum of Lip and Fiona behind him but he was too exhausted to tune into what they were saying.

He did, however, hear Mickey's response to whatever they seemed to be discussing, since his voice was the only one that seemed like it wasn't underwater. His voice was like it usually was when he dealt with harrowing situations, he supposed this was no exception to the rule. His fingers loosened around the fabric of Mickey's top and he moved his head from his chest into his neck finding solace in his partners voice.

"I'm gonna kill him."

Mickeys voice was harsh as the hand on Ian's back massaged circles into his skin. Ian whimpered at the thought of Mickey getting hurt. He honestly couldn't give two shits about his God-awful father but the meet thought of Mickey possibly being thrown in jail for life terrified the youngest boy. He heard a female voice from behind, obviously his older sister Fiona.

"Mickey, we got this, you should stay with Ian. He needs you the most right now."

The notion made sense; Ian did need Mickey- that much was clear- to help him get through tonight after Franks attempted assault. The idea also flitted through his mind that Fiona knew that Ian didn't want something legally binding to happen to his boyfriend. Subsequently the possibility that Fiona knew both things were logical and correct was also a strong possibility.

Nobody moved for a couple of minutes which made the ginger-headed boy apprehensive, however, at last his two siblings removed themselves from the bed (without allowing the mattress to lament for him as the springs sung in a disheartening choir) before making their quick escape to try and catch up with the useless excuse of a dad. The bedroom door occluded quietly which left the pair of lovers alone- left to suffocate in the weight of their worries.

For, now the moonlight was dimming, sunrise preparing for its morning extravaganza but that didn't make their problems any less scary. The brightness of the sun wouldn't drown out the darkness that happened underneath the stars- as even though that's where the physical element of their problems ended, it wasn't were the psychological ones did. Mickey knew that this will fuck up Ian, has fucked up Ian, and he may not be the same now that his secret was out in the open. Ian knew that he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings like he did once before, now everything was revealed but he didn't know if he would ever be able to tell anyone exact details; he was too afraid they'd ask.

Minutes passed, many minutes of Mickey rocking his boyfriend gently before Mickey- with a stuttered breath whispered,

"Do you want to go to bed?"

The taller boy nodded but didn't move off of his boyfriend so instead Mickey manoeuvred them so that they were lying down. Mickey wrapped his arms around the fragile boy before placing circling his thumb on Ian's skin to help ease him back to sleep.

"Mick?"

The teenagers voice was hoarse after being scarily silent over the last twenty minutes. Near silence was the only way to describe the volume of the broken boy, it was frightening to the older boy to see Ian portray such un-Ian characteristics. Mickey began to caress his cheek, a symbol to show he was listening.

"It-it wasn't always just frank."

What? The thought of someone else abusing his lover in such a perverse and disgusting way enraged the ex-con. He tightened his grip on his waist in a useless attempt to protect him from his bloodcurdling thoughts.

"M-Monica, when she was home and high would bring some p-people from down at the Alibi and they paid her to-to-"

Ian didn't cry, but his breathing was jagged which allowed Mickey to start soothing him back to normal. When Ian's breathing was once again regular it had left the young couple exhausted. As Mickey made sure Ian slept first he was soon slowly pulled into unconsciousness thinking about the illusory events, with a frown on his face.

Ambers and apricot colours painted the  room the colours of sunsets. Shining hope into the room. The two young men's problems were far from over but the moonlight had gone now, so the light can help guide their way.


End file.
